Mitchell Keiltica (Earth-9001)
Summary and Backstory The Superior Hulk is Mitchell Keiltica, a 16 year old boy from Chicago, Illinois. One day he woke up and discovered that he had another being in his head. The other being, as he found when he failed to calm down after the discovery, was the Hulk. The Hulk, confused, leaped away from Mitchel's home without being noticed by anyone in the area, therefore protecting his identity. However, he was quickly seen where he landed, due to the mushroom cloud. After the military evaluated the situation, they decided they didn't want to mess with him, and called in Iron Man and Spider Man. They arrived and while Spidey contemplated whether they should attack him at all, Tony leaped into battle, and he was forced to follow into the fight. Hulk was naturally angered at their attack, and effortlessly clobbered them, and would have killed Iron Man had he not retreated. After this Tony developed nearly an obsession with defeating the Hulk, and created a sequence of more and more powerful Hulkbuster armors, but was never able to defeat him. Eventually, Captain America and Spider Man formed a truce between the two, an uneasy truce, but a truce nonetheless. Hulk is immortal and naturally survived both the fight with Ultron, and the ultimate battle against the Hate Monger possessed Beast. Powers Durability: He will heal from any wound. Period. When Thanatos kept him from being born, he healed from it. When he fell into a black hole, he healed, and in a few minutes, he was so enraged that he was able to destroy the black hole. When Ultron incinerated him at the atomic level, he healed, and destroyed Ultron when Doctor Doom, the Vision, Thor, and the Silver Surfer were effortlessly crushed under the Machine-god's heel. Strength: From 650 tons to unlimited with rage (In Superior Mode, his strength is infinite, to the point that he was able to lift Mjolnir with no effort, and Mjolnir has infinite mass. Also, Thanatos's Infinity Gauntlet enhanced attacks, which were able to destroy galaxies, weren't even noticed by Hulk when he entered his Superior Mode. His strength is unlimited, as the bigger the object he is trying to lift, or the stronger the opponent he is trying to fight, the bigger and stronger he gets, the faster he heals, and the more he smashes. Regeneration would be placed at High-Godly according to the Regeneration page. Also, type 3immortality. Quotes: "Hulk smash!!!" "Hulk is strongest one there is!" (Whenever someone tries to challenge his strength, or when he wins a difficult fight) "Oh my god! Get out of my head!!!" (Mitchel, first discovering the Hulk) "What? Hulk lost? No... Hulk can't lose... Hulk is str''on...'' Huuull... k... Is. Strongest. One. There. IS!!!! HULK IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!!!! HULK CAN'T LOSE!!!! HULK SMASH ''PUNY SWORD MAN!!!!!" (After being impaled by Ares, god of war) "You know, it's funny. You, a god. Me, a monster. It seems like we should be on opposite sides in this fight. And we are. We just aren't on the sides you would expect. And you know... the good guy always wins. Hulk always wins. Hulk is a good guy. I am Hulk. You are not Hulk. You are fighting Hulk. You are the bad guy. For Hulk to win, you have to lose. So I guess you lose. You aren't a god. You're just a little weakling who wants to play ball with the big kids. And the teacher (he is referring to the Infinity Gauntlet) is making the big kids play with you. But guess what. The big kids are still going to win the game, no matter what the teacher says." (Hulk, in his superior mode, to Thanatos) "She... She was Hulk's friend. So was the little guy. Stand back, bug-man. Hulk ''SMASH EVIL MAN!!! HULK DESTROY EVIL MAN!!! HULK'S FRIENDS WILL NOT DIE ALONE!!!" (After the Hate Monger killed the Black Widow and Yellowjacket. He attacked and was incinerated by the "Evil Force" at the atomic level. By the time he healed, the Hate Monger was dead, the Beast was possessed, and Spider-Man and even Thor were prostrate at his feet. He was launched into space by the Beast, and by the time he returned, it was all over.) Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Black Hair Category:Immortality Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters